


Alice's Hero In Red

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	1. Chapter 1

A sweet blonde haired blue eyed girl named Alice was walking down the streets of New York City at night because she heard about a great Chinese food place that just opened. As she continued to go down a street there was a voice coming from an alley.  
"Hey girly. Man aren't you lookin fine" the leader said. "Hey give me all that you got girly and no one gets hurt" he says.  
"I don't have much. Please just go away and leave me alone."  
"Fraid I can't do that girly"  
Then suddenly all the purple dragons start to come closer and closer trapping her. She feels her back hit a brick wall and she knows she is trapped. They come closer and closer. One has her hsnds on her blouse ripping it open. Another slides her skirt down her legs. She feels fear now because she knows she is going to get raped by these punks.  
"Please someone help me" she screams really loudly.  
Suddenly shurikens were thrown out of nowhere and hit the leader in the shoulder causing him to bleed. Then a shadow cane from behind another and roundhouse kicked him till he was unconscious. Then the shadow punched another in the gut. Then it used someone kind of weapon on the last one. They were all down for the count.  
"Thank......thank you so much for saving me" she tells the shadow.  
"It was nothin doll face. But uh you should probably fix yourself first said the shadow looking away from her. She realized her skirt was dine by her ankles and her tip was ripped open showing her bra. She blushed heavily. She quickly pulled up her skirt and tied her shirt and covered herself as much as she could despite her shirt being ripped in places.  
"Can I ask your name babe?" the shadow says to her.  
"It's Alice." "And what is your name?" she asks.  
"My name is Raphael."  
"Can I see you what you look like Raphael?"  
"No you can't" he says to her almost barking it.  
"No one must know what I look like. You wouldn't like what you see"  
"I......I wouldn't mind. I don't care what you look like."  
She started becoming attracted to the shadow of Raph now. She was turned on by the mysteriousness of what did he look like. Suddenly she was blindfolded and she was pressed against the wall. She felt a groin against her pelvis. Her wrists were pressed against the wall, the hands strong and blistered around them. The male chest against her breasts was hard as rock, showing her that this male definitely was fit and well-muscled. She whimpered as she felt lips on hers, passionately kissing her as if the owner could not live without them. Alice panicked. What was happening? Was her savior taking his reward? She tried to knee him in the groin but her bone only collided with something hard that only hurt her. She moaned at the pain.   
"I wouldn't do that again, if I were you," the voice next to her was crude and lusty.   
"Please, let me go. I won't tell anyone," she pleaded trying to save herself from another unwanted intercourse. This stranger was so strong, he was so powerful, so skillful and silent, almost like a ninja. The girl tried to wiggle out of his grasp but inhaled sharply when she heard almost a predatory growl.   
"Don't move!" his raspy voice sounded in her ear. In her last attempt she tried to hit his head with her forehead to let her go. She was not gonna be a rape victim... even if the guy had an incredibly ripped hot body. Alice heard an irritated groan. One of her wrists was released only to be pinned against the wall by something cold, smooth, and metallic. The noise it made almost sounded like blades colliding with a rock surface. The same thing happened to her other wrist. She tried moving them, but the cold strange blades held here tightly in place.  
"I know you want this, pumpkin. I can smell the arousal all over ya," the man named Raphael told her, cockiness in his voice. His hands ripped her shirt even further, releasing her breasts into the air. He grasped them and groaned as the girl inhaled sharply and whimpered at the unexpected touch. He could taste her excitement on his tongue, it was radiating off her in waves.   
"Ya into kinky shit, huh?" he smirked under his breath.   
Alice blushed underneath her blindfold. She was indeed into kinky things like this. It was not her fault she got excited when a strong dominating male like Raphael was pinning her against the wall and restraining her.   
The man did not wait for her to reply and attacked her mouth again, shoving his big tongue into her throat. She moaned in surprise and then in pleasure when his.... three-fingered hands twisted her nipples. His mouth released her to breath and focused its attention on her neck. His skilled tongue was teasing her sensitive skin while one of his hands slid down to her high and wrapped it around his waist, their groins pushing together. Alice now felt a hot big member pressed against her wet panties, grinding into her clitoris as if teasing her. He lifted her skirt up and ripped her panties with both of his hands, the sound of fabric echoing in the empty alley way.   
"Fuck, babe," he groaned into her ear. "You want me so bad, don't ya?" his dark voice asked her silkily. She shuddered as she felt the tip of his penis against her entrance which was leaking with her feminine juices. How could her body betray her like this? How could she get excited by someone she hadn't even seen yet?  
The male lifted both of her thighs up, supporting their weight with ease. He thrusted swiftly into her, making her moan out at the sudden sensation. He growled in a predatory way at her tightness, cursing under his breath.   
"Fuck!" his raspy voice sounded so close now, close to her face. Her savior started moving in and out of her rotating his hips to stimulate her pleasure points. Alice could not hold in a pleasured moan. Whoever this guy was, he was so skilled. His pace was starting to increase, his breaths were becoming more frequent, and his hands tightening more around the skin of her thighs.  
"Ugh! Alice... babe," he was almost purring her name in satisfaction.   
Alice was quickly losing herself. The blindfold and her bondage spiked her arousal ten-fold. She wanted to wrap her arms around this man's shoulders and get fucked harder against the wall.  
"Please, harder," she moaned out disregarding her pride completely. She heard a snort and felt a flick of a tongue against her cheek.  
"Whatever you say, baby," she received a cocky reply and a merciless set of thrusts.   
She was screaming in ecstasy now, the pleasure too intense to hold in.   
"Say my name, scream it," the husky voice commanded silkily in her ear. This was just too much.   
Alice came hard screaming the name of her savior over and over again as her orgasm made her spasm with intensity. She heard a dark chuckle followed by a roar and a set of teeth on her shoulder, which bit painfully into her skin. Her savior came inside of her and stilled, catching his breath before pulling out.  
"Shit, Alice-baby, ya just bight be the best fuck I've head in years," he spoke in appreciation. She could only reply with a soft whimper as he released her thighs and her wrists. She did not have the strength to stand up and would have fallen if it wasn't for the strong arms of a man who just so delightfully abused her.

The End

This was version 2. The graphic sex part was done by my friend 123Ekaterina. The first part of this was done by me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys I met this awesome girl yesterday. And I had sex with her!"  
"Really?" Donnie said.  
"Dude I think you're lying." Mikey said.  
"So you met this girl Raphael? What's her name? Where does she go to school? How old is she?"  
"Calm down with the questions leonardo. I am getting to all that. First of all her name is Alice and she gies to Pyke Emerson High School and she is 17."  
"I don't believe you" says Donnie.  
"I know dude she sounds totally hot!" Mikey said.  
"If you don't believe me Donnie then find out yourself. But I am warning you stay away from her. She is mine" Raph said.  
"Don't get ahead of yourself Raphael. I just want to see if you are telling the truth or not."  
So that day Donnie secretly goes to her school to meet this Alice Raphael seems to be smitten for. Alice was in cheerleading class when she was taking a break to go get a drink. She walked by the fence when she heard a voice call out to her.  
"Is....is your name Alice by any chance?" The figure in the shadows of the trees said.  
"Yes my name is Alice. Who are you?"  
"Do you know a fellow named Raphael?"  
"Yes Raphael is my boyfriend. Why?"  
"Because my name is Donatello and I am one of Raphael's brothers."  
"Oh really? It's a pleasure to meet you Donatello."  
"The pleasure's all mine. Call me Donnie."  
"Ok Donnie. Why are you here?"  
"Because I wanted to meet you."  
"Oh that's nice if you Donnie but you didn't have to. Anyway yes I am real and yes I am Raph's girlfriend." She said almost reading his thoughts.  
"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Alice but I must go now. You probably have to get back to class."  
"Yes unfortunately I do. Anyway it was nice meeting you Donnie?"  
"Yeah nice meeting you too Alice."  
"By the way dies Raph have more brothers?"  
"Yes he does. There are two more of us."  
"Awesome I always had a feeling he had brothers. When can I meet them?"  
"How about tomorrow after school?"  
"Cool sounds great. Thanks Donnie."  
"No problem Alice. I will see you tomorrow."  
"Yep. Okay bye Donnie."  
"Bye Alice."  
So with that Donnie now happy he got to meet Alice and confirming she was indeed real he was on his way back home. When suddenly he saw Raph coming straight towards him with an angry look on his face.  
"What do you think you are doing here Donnie? I said stay away from her! She's my girlfriend!"  
"Relax Raphael. I wasn't trying to take her away from you or anything. What are you even doing here anyway?"  
"Well for one thing I cane to pick up Alice after she was done with cheerleading practice. I did not expect to find you here and you talking to her."  
"Oh she is a great girl. I like her already."  
"You better take that neck before your I rip your head off!"  
"What no Raphael you are misunderstanding. I mean I like her as a friend. Nothing more. I will find my own girl someday soon hopefully"  
"Oh ok then. Well anyway go back home now"  
"Whatever you're not my mother"  
"We don't have a mother Donnie"  
"Yeah yeah whatever anyway I am going. Tell Alice I said hi. I will see her tomorrow!"  
"What? Tomorrow? What do you mean you will see her tomorrow? Get back here Donatello!"  
"I can't hear you" Donnie said as he was already running off and he was already really far away to hear what Raph had to say.  
"I will get you for this Donatello!" Said Raph.  
Anyway Raph made it to her school and he went to get Alice from cheerleading practice.  
"Hey babe how was practice?"  
"Oh Raph it's you!"  
She happily went running towards him and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.  
"You know babe you look really hot in that cheerleading outfit you got on there."  
"Oh really? This is what they make us wear so I have no choice in the matter"  
"Well babe i am about to give you a present. Close your eyes"  
She did as instructed and she closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt lips smash themselves against hers roughly kissing her with so much force and intensity. A tongue prodded it's way into her mouth French kissing her everywhere. Alice moaned in delight and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Then he smacked her butt playfully.  
"You are mine Alice. Mine and only mine. No one else's"  
"Yes Raph whatever you say" Alice said with a smile on her face and a blush on her face.  
"Damn babe you are so cute and hot right now I just want to fuck you right here and now."  
"Oh Raph you naughty naughty boy. Sorry babe but you are gonna have to wait until we get to my house. No one's home right now"  
"Damn babe you turn me on"  
So with that holding hands hand in hand they walked to her house and couldn't wait for the extra activities they were going to do together.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Alice was going to school. After school she was finally going to meet Raph's other two brothers. She was so excited she could not wait all day. But she had to because she had to make it through school. After cheerleading was done after school Alice went to the designated man hole that he said and she climbed down into it and landed in the sewers. She continued to walk down pathways until she finally made it to the lair.   
"Uh hi guys. This is where I am supposed to be right?"  
"Who are you" asks mikey and Leo who doesn't know who she is.  
They get closer to her and trap her.  
"A human is not supposed to be down here. How did you get down here and how did you know where to find is?" Asks Leo staring at her.  
"Whatever the case may be I am glad she found us. She is one smokin hot babe!" Said mikey all ecstatic and happy.  
"So babe do wanna get to know me?" Asks mikey now flirting with her.  
"Mikey get away from my girlfriend and stop flirting with her. She is mine" says a voice as it's coming closer. It was Raph. Raph was not looking to pleased. He out mikey in a headlock whole Donnie came over.  
"Hi Alice. I am so glad you could find us" says Donnie all happily.  
"Hi Raph and hi Donnie. So these are your other brothers?" Asks Alice.  
"Yes this is my idiot knuckle headed brother mikey and that do our leader Leo"  
"Hi mikey and hi Leo. It is very nice to meet you"  
"Nice to meet you too babe" says mikey.  
Leo walks up to her, takes her handin his and plants a kiss on her knuckles.  
"The pleasure is all mine miss Alice. I am very sorry about before. It is very nice to meet you" says Leo.  
Alice just blushed at what Leo just did. Such a gentleman she thought.  
"Hey Leo what the hell was that?" Asks Raph now getting angry. "What did I just tell mikey? She is my girlfriend not yours" said Raph.  
"I was just simply showing our guest the proper respect she deserves" says Leo shrugging his shoulders.  
"Yeah well next time don't do that again" says Raph as he pulls Alice closer to him.  
"I am glad you could make it babe. So how was school today?"  
"It was ok. I had a chemistry test which was not fun, a calculus test, and an English test and a geography test. Which were all not fun. I think I failed every single one of them" says Alice looking upset.  
"Awww cheer up babe. I am sure you didn't do bad. I am sure you did great" Raph says to her as he hugs her.  
"So this is her? The girl you keep on telling us about?" Says a voice coming closer. The voice would belong to splinter.  
"Hello miss. My name is splinter. I have heard so much about you"  
"Hello I am Alice. It is nice to meet you"  
Alice and splinter shook hands.  
"So this us like basically your dad?" She asks all of them. They all simply nod at her question.  
"Interesting. I would love to hers the story behind all of this" says Alice.  
"That's a story for another day babe" says Raph. "Come on. I want to show you my room since you showed me yours yesterday" says Raph with a smirk on his face. Alice just blushes remembering what they did in her room yesterday. Raph drags Alice to his room.  
"Wow so this is your room? It's amazing and it'd all so nest and tidy. I didn't think you were the type to keep your room clean Raph" says Alice.  
"Oh babe I keep it clean all the time. It is just easier to know where all my stuff is"  
"That makes sense"  
"C'mere babe" says each beckoning her to him. He sits on his bed and he pulls her to him and places her on his lap wrapping his arms around her and putting his chin in her head.  
"Ah Raph this feels so nice" says Alice.  
"Well you better get used to it babe because I am not letting you go for a long time from now" he says to her as he kisses her on the head.


End file.
